


Hey Leslie, it's Mads

by lumassen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Magic Trio (Hetalia), punk/nerd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen
Summary: Lukas's Friday night is interrupted by a text from someone called Mads on unknown number thinking they're talking to someone called Leslie.University Punk/Nerd AU
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Ny Melding

Lukas quickly finished writing the sentence he was half way through before he could loose his train of thought as his phone vibrated on the desk beside him. He'd been studying for hours, and should probably take a break now anyway.

Grabbing his phone, he stood up and stretched before flopping down onto his bed and pressing the home button to read the notification that had just come through.

_Melding fra+47 21 49 00 15:_  
_Hey Leslie its Mads, u going to the freshers party tonight?_

Lukas stared at the message for a moment on his lock screen before he swiped his finger and entered his password pattern and opened the text.

_Melding til+47 21 49 00 15:_  
_My name isn't Leslie... Who's Leslie?_

He hit send and was just about to close his messages app when he saw the text bubble at the bottom of the screen as Mads was typing.

_Melding fra+47 2149 0015:_  
_ha ha very funny. Seriously tho are u going? I need to know what drinks u want me to get._

Rolling his eyes, Lukas shifted on the bed so that he was lying on his back and held his phone above him.

_Melding til+47 2149 0015:_  
_I think you have the wrong number. But I drink cider._

Lukas hesitated before sending the message, tapping his finger against the side of his phone in thought. Then, just as he went to hit backspace his phone slipped out of his hand and landed on his face. He scrambled to pick it back up again, and when he looked at the screen the text had sent. Sighing in spite of himself, he waited to see the response from Mads and watched the 'typing' bubble appear and disappear a couple of times as though Mads kept re-typing his message.

_Melding fra:+47 2149 0015_  
_Im confused. Whats ur name then? Do I know u? Are u coming to the freshers party? What cider do u want?_

_Melding til+47 2149 0015_  
_Lukas. And I was only joking about the cider_.

The messages stopped and Lukas locked his phone and put it down on the bed next to him and cast his gaze out of the window by his bed. Though he wasn't really a party person and probably wouldn't go even if he were invited, Lukas couldn't help but feel a little dejected that he hadn't been invited to the freshers event that was apparently happening tonight. The two other students that he shared his student flat with, Arthur and Vasile weren't the most outgoing of people either, and the three of them tended to spend their Friday nights playing D&D and drinking at home.

He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, about to stand up and go and make some dinner when his phone vibrated again.

_Melding fra:+47 2149 0015:_  
_Lukas who? Are u a fresher? I can get u some cider its no biggie._

Just has Lukas had finished reading the message another one came through,

_Melding fra+47 2149 0015:_  
_I still think this is u Leslie and ur just messing with me lol_

Lukas sighed, unsure why he was even responding to these messages as he typed out a response.

_Melding til:+47 2149 0015:_  
_Lukas Thomassen. Yeah I'm a fresher but I'm not coming to the party so honestly don't worry about the cider._

He sent the message and stood up, not expecting a reply, when his phone vibrated in his hand once more.

_Melding fra:+47 2149 0015_  
_Prove it. If ur not Leslie then send me a pic. And take a pic holding a piece of paper with my name on so I know u haven't just sent a random pic of a guy that you think Id find attractive to mess with me._

Lukas stood with one hand on the handle of his bedroom door, the other holding his phone as he blinked at the message. Why was this guy so certain that he was talking to whoever the fuck this Leslie person was?

Turning on his heel, Lukas crossed the room and put his phone down on his desk and picked up the pen he was writing with earlier. He bent over the desk and brought the tip of the pen to a blank sheet of paper, but hesitated before changing his mind. Instead of writing on the paper, Lukas took the pen to his left hand and wrote ' M a d s' down his middle finger starting from just below his fingernail down to his knuckle. Then picked up his phone again and opened the front camera. He held his phone out in front of him, stared blankly into the lens and stuck his middle finger up, taking a selfie. It wasn't the best photo of him, but he didn't care as long as it got this guy to stop texting him.

_Bilde sendt til+47 2149 0015._

Lukas stood in the middle of his room, staring at his phone screen as he waited for a response, the typing bubble appearing and disappearing again like before as he grew impatient. Then, when the message came through his eyes widened and he could feel his face turning pink.

 _Melding fra+47 2149 0015_  
_Ok not Leslie I get it. But u are attractive_.

Lukas re-read the message over and over again, unsure if he should respond or even how to respond when one more message came through.

It was a selfie from Mads, his grinning, freckly face filled the screen and he held the palm of his hand out towards the camera, Lukas's name written in red marker.

 _Melding fra+47 2149 0015_  
_Furle house, varley park, coldean ln, BN1 9GR. Thats the address for the party pre drinks. I got ur cider_.

Lukas stared at the message in disbelief then looked out of his window. Direcectly across from his uni hall residence was another building on the same campus, and sure enough students were filing in and out as music blared. Walking over to the window, hoping he was wrong, Lukas peered at the name on the building above the door opposite.

Sure enough, it read Furle House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* this was fun, I might add another chapter, who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -lumassen x


	2. Mads and Magners

An hour or so later, Lukas had given up on studying. After a quick trip to the kitchen, he’d retreated back to his room with his dinner. Cursing under his breath, he dropped his fork back into his pot noodle and grimaced as the instant noodles burnt the roof of his mouth. Sliding off the bed and crossing his dorm room to the tiny en-suite bathroom, he ran some cold water from the tap into the plastic pot and stirred the contents around in an attempt to cool it down. He was just coming out of the bathroom when Vlad knocked twice before just letting himself in anyway.

“We’re gonna watch a movie, wanna come chill with us?” 

Looking between Vlad and his new comics that had come in the mail today, Lukas pondered for a moment, still stirring the pot noodle. 

“It’s Art’s turn to pick so fuck know’s what we’ll be watching though,” Vlad continued with a grin and a slight eye roll as he reached up and swung from the top of Lukas’s bedroom door frame, fingertips only just clinging to the edge as he dangled his feet a couple of inches from the floor.

Eventually Lukas just shrugged and nodded, as it wasn’t like he could read his comic in peace anyway with the noise now coming from across the street from Furle House.

He followed Vlad down the hall and into the living room where they found Arthur sat cross legged in the armchair that he’d claimed as his own since the day they’d moved into their dorm. 

“Where’d you get that?” Arthur said, his eyes narrowed beneath his furrowed brows as he looked at Lukas’s pot noodle. 

With his fork raised half way to his mouth, noodles coiled around it, Lukas just blinked at him,

“Er, my room?” he said, then when Arthur continued to stare at him he sighed, realising why he’d asked.

“No, you can’t have one.” Lukas’s voice was monotone and he held his noodles closer to his chest as he walked by Arthur to flop down on the couch. Vlad sat beside him, though instead of sitting on the couch cushions as they were intended he chose to sit up on the back of the couch with his back against the wall. Despite it being Arthur’s turn to choose a movie, the first two that he suggested were met with such strong objections by Vlad and Lukas that eventually they settled mutually on The Hobbit. 

Lukas was scraping at the bottom of his pot noodle and Arthur had just dragged the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his legs when Lukas’s phone buzzed in his back pocket. Shifting on the couch so that he could pull it out to look at it, he put his empty noodle cup down on the floor and unlocked his phone.

_ Melding fra +47 21 49 00 15 _ _ : I cant keep hold of these bottles of cider for u for much longer… people are already raiding my stash _

He stared at the text until he felt Vlad poke him in the side with his foot from where he was sitting above him.

“Ooooh, Lukas has friends~” he teased, causing Arthur to take his attention away from the movie and turn to look at Lukas. 

Avoiding their gaze, Lukas continued to stare at his phone and chewed the inside of his lip for a moment in thought. Tapping on the message, Lukas opened it up and poised his thumbs over the text bar,

_ Melding til: +47 2149 0015 _ _ : Can I bring my friends? _

Feeling Arthur and Vlad’s eyes on him, Lukas still kept his attention focused on his phone as he watched the typing bubble appear.

_ Melding fra +47 21 49 00 15 _ _ : yh sure no worries just dont give out the address _

“Hello? Earth to Lukas?” 

Vlad prodded Lukas harder in the side as he spoke, shoving him into the arm of the couch,

“Ow, Vlad. That’s no way to treat your friend who just got you an invite to a damn freshers party.” Lukas muttered, then watched Vlad’s face break out into a large grin.

“Wait, what? You? Who invited you?” Arthur questioned, turning back to the TV for a moment to pause the movie before dropping the remote in his lap.

Locking his phone and putting it back into his pocket Lukas shrugged, but before he cold respond he was interrupted by Vlad leaping off the couch,

“That’s not important. What  _ is _ important is that we go to this party if we don’t wanna be socal rejects for the rest of the term.” 

Arthur still looked skeptical. Out of the three of them, Vlad had always been the social butterfly and was never afraid of a crowd. To a certain extent, Lukas wasn’t either, but unless he knew the crowd of people well then he usually avoided social gatherings. But Vlad was right, and if it hadn’t been for him practically forcing Arthur and himself to share his dorm then he wasn’t sure what else he would’ve done.

*

While Lukas dragged a brush through his hair and Arthur put some trousers on, Vlad poured them each a vodka and coke that they knocked back quickly as they all stood in the hall to put their shoes on. While tying the laces on his Vans, Lukas realised that he still had Mads’ name written on his middle finger. When he was sure that the others weren’t looking, he quickly wet his finger on his tongue and attempted to rub off the black marker, but instead of it coming off he just made it worse by smudging the ink all over his hand. 

“Where are we going? Is it far? Should I wear a jacket?” 

Arthur turned to Lukas and asked a million questions, his hand hesitating on the front door handle, and in that moment Lukas realised just how out of touch the three of them were with uni-life. He was about to suggest they call off the idea and spend another night drinking at home when Vlad barged past him and lightly shoved Arthur away from the door.

“Not important, it doesn’t matter, and unless you want to lose it as soon as you take it off, then no.” he said, answering all of Arthur’s questions at once as he shoved the door open and stepped out into the corridor of their uni halls. 

As he was the last out, Lukas locked the door behind them and shoved his keys in his pocket. Then, ushering Vlad and Arthur down the stairs and out onto the street he told them that the party was just across the road. But once they were outside it was pretty obvious anyway. Students spilled from Furle House and music blared from inside.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Lukas checked his phone in hopes of another message from Mads, but his lock screen was blank, no new notifications. Taking in a breath, Lukas willed the vodka to start working it’s confidence boosting magic as he stepped down the kerb and crossed the street, Vlad and Arthur in tow. He was just about to push his way inside when a blonde turned to him and held his arm out to block the door.

“Hey guys, sorry but it’s getting pretty full in here.” he said, then paused for a moment to look Lukas up and down with a raised brow. He was short and stocky with several lip piercings and tattoos, and hair so pale in comparison to his dark clothing that Lukas quite couldn’t tell if it was bleached blonde or natural. Looking down at his own clothing, Lukas felt his cheeks heat a little bit and he wished he’d changed out of his dalek print tye dyed t-shirt.

“Um, do you have an invite?” he continued with an awkward and slightly faltered laugh, and Lukas felt Arthur tap him on the shoulder.

“Lukas, let's just go.” Arthur whispered into his ear, but Lukas hadn’t dragged himself out of his flat this far only to turn around and go back to spending Freshers Friday sat watching The Hobbit. 

Clearing his throat, Lukas flipped his hair from his eyes with the jerk of his head and stepped a little closer to the door.

“Yeah, Mads invited me. He’s got a couple drinks for me too.” he said as confidently as he could, but then relaxed when a smile spread across the blonde’s face. 

“Ah, okay, one second.”

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Lukas watched as he brought it to his ear. It must’ve only rang a couple of times before he started talking into it.

“Hey Mads, yeah it’s Timo. Got three more here, you good?” 

Timo plugged his other ear with his finger and shouted into his phone to be heard over the music and Lukas and Arthur exchanged glances.

“What’s your name?” Timo asked, taking his phone away from his ear for a moment and leant forward a little.

“Er, it’s Lukas.”

Timo nodded then repeated his name to Mads before hanging up and stepping to the side. 

“Go ahead. Straight up the stairs then it’s the first door on your left.” he said with a bright smile and pointed to the stairs. Lukas mumbled a ‘thanks’ as he squeezed by Timo in the doorway and began up the stairs. Most of the doors lining the hallway were open and different songs were blasting from each one, several parties clearly all merging into one as the night drew on and drinks flowed. 

In the seconds that they’d been inside, Vlad had already spotted someone that he knew on the stairs and stopped to chat to them, throwing his arms around them and laughing with them. Arthur and Lukas waited for a moment, but when he showed no signs of following them any time soon they carried on up the stairs and dodged around a couple kissing messily outside the first door on the left. The music inside was loud and bass-y, and the further that Lukas and Arthur pushed their way inside the louder it got until Lukas could feel the beat thumping through his body. Once through the crowd that had gathered in the hallway, Lukas emerged into the living room and turned over his shoulder to speak to Arthur only to find that he was nowhere to be seen. 

Standing on his tiptoes, Lukas bit his lips and craned his neck to see over the crowded room to try and spot him when he felt someone bump into him. He glanced over his shoulder quickly and mumbled an apology, but then before he could return his attention to looking for Arthur he realised who it was.

“You came! Here, I guarded ‘em with my life.” 

It was Mads, and Lukas barely had time to turn around to face him before he proudly pressed a four pack of Magners into his hands. He was taller than Lukas had imagined, and not quite what he’d expected from his blurred selfie either as he stood before him in a leather vest jacket and red ripped jeans. His nails were chipped and painted black, and the beginnings of a tattoo sleeve covered his shoulder and upper arm. 

“Cool shirt, bud, I love star trek.” he said with a grin, then took a long swig of his own drink.

Instead of correcting Mads, Lukas just stood in front of him clutching the pack of cider, unsure if he was glad that he decided to come or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on really extending this au but I wanted to excuse to write punk den after seeing tolyys's beautiful art and realised that I needed it in my life https://tolyys.tumblr.com/post/627468131228696576/could-you-do-a-punknerd-dennor
> 
> so tada :')
> 
> this won't be a serious fic, just something fun for me to write when I decide that I hate all my current fics lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> -lumassen x


End file.
